The way things should have been
by rororogers
Summary: A little oneshot of the way things should have gone when Laurie proposed to Jo.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Little Women or the characters. Just taking them for a ride, beside if I did own them Jo would never have turned Teddy down.**

**A/N: some of the dialogue though not quoted directly is in reference to the 1994 movie little women staring Christian Bale and Wynona Ryder. so any familiar lines are from that movie. Enjoy! Reviews are very welcome.**

* * *

><p>Jo walking through the woods, bare footed no less, with a bunch of wildflowers in her hand was enjoying the lovely day. Her boy Teddy would be home soon from college and then they could go on great larks. She was so thrilled by the idea, imagining all the grand adventures they would have, she never noticed Teddy walking up the path until she practically ran into him.<p>

"Teddy! Oh it's so good to see you! I've missed you terribly." She cried giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, never thinking anything about it. "So is grandfather extremely proud of the conquering graduate," she quipped.

Teddy gave her a cheeky grin and replied in all honesty, "Yes very much, but he is also very much inclined to pin me down in an office right away. He says it's time to be a man and put aside my music and start making my way in the world. Blah." Teddy was not at all thrilled by the idea.

Jo sympathized, "my poor boy. Why must you give up your dreams Teddy? True grandfather will be disappointed but he is only one person."

Teddy just shook his head sadly. "I can't disappoint him dear Jo. I'm all he has left in the world. Besides I have no intention of stopping playing the piano, just not professionally"

The two friends had reached the old fence that ran along the property line. Teddy put his jacket on it so Jo wouldn't ruin her dress on the rough wood while she leaned against it. Taking her hand in his, Teddy starting rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand.

"When I think about giving up my dreams of music, there is one dream I can't give up and I don't want too." He said bringing her hand up to his lips to place a kiss there.

Jo was starting to get a little uneasy. This conversation was starting to take an unexpected turn, but she knew she had to ask Teddy what he meant; she was his best friend after all. "Well, what dream would that be my dear boy?"

Teddy grinned at her, "My dear sweet Jo, surely you know. Jo I love you, I have since the moment I knew you. You are everything to me." He said before pulling Jo into an embrace, pressing his lips against hers.

Jo was shocked; this was not at all what she expected. When Teddy starting kissing her, her arms went around his neck of their own accord, she had never felt anything like this. She was so confused. Coming to her senses Jo pushed Teddy away.

"Teddy, we need to talk about this rationally. I'm not right for you, I'm too clumsy, too boyish, and we are both too stubborn. We would fight all the time." She pleaded with him, she didn't want things to change; she was so confused.

"Jo I want you. What could be more rational than to marry you? Please say yes." Teddy said as he attempted to draw Jo in for another kiss.

Jo pushed him away, "Teddy please don't ask me."

Teddy stiffened in response. Looking down into her face, he knew things would never be the same between them now. Trying his best to not cry in front of her, he said "One day Jo, you will meet a man who you will love and will live and die for him."

"I won't Teddy, I swear I won't." Jo interrupted.

"You will Jo, I know you will. And I will be hanged if I stand around and watch." Teddy cried passionately. Snatching his jacket off the fence rail he stormed away, leaving a very devastated Jo in his wake.

Jo watched Laurie as he storm off and something in her snapped. Dropping to her knees she started sobbing. What was wrong with her, she thought, yes Teddy was her dearest friend but there was something more to this heartache. When Teddy had walked off she knew she had lost him, he would be leaving her life, and she felt her heart shatter in her chest.

As she sat there for who knew how long sobbing, she realized that she, Jo March, was in love with one Theodore Lawrence, better known as Laurie, or even better known to her as her boy Teddy. God what had she done!

Springing to her feet, she hastily swiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress; she set out after him, running as fast as her legs could carry her calling out to him. "Teddy! Teddy please come back!" She called over and over. Rounding the bend Jo caught sight of Teddy's crumpled figure not a half mile from where he had left her.

Jo raced up to her boy, who was slouched against the trunk of a tree with his knees pulled up to his chest, his head on his arms, shoulders shaking with his sobs. Kneeling down before him, she placed her hands on his arms and softly said "Teddy, my dear sweet boy, please don't cry so. I'm so sorry. I was so very wrong my dear boy. Please forgive me and give me another chance."

Teddy raised his head from his arms, not even bothering to wipe his tear stained face he asked, "Jo are you saying what I think you are? Because if you aren't saying that you were wrong to turn me down because you are in love with me in the same way that I love you; you should just leave me be."

Jo grinned before pressing her lips to his, her mouth moving in time with his, after a few minutes she pulled away and said, "does that answer your question you silly goose?"

Teddy laughed before grasping her hand in his, he looked into her eyes shining brightly with love for him, "Dear Jo, I will ask once more, and I pray that this time I will get the answer of have been dreaming of for years. Jo would you please do me the huge honor of becoming my wife?"

Jo laughed before throwing her arms around his neck, which was a little hard to do considering he was still sitting on the ground in the same position she found him in, "Of course I will my dear boy. You won't ever be getting rid of me now. I hope you can handle someone as cantankerous as me for your bride."

"I wouldn't have it any other way my love." Teddy said before shifting his position so he could embrace her properly and kiss her very soundly. By the time they broke apart, they were both breathless and realized that it had become dark.

Laughing hand in hand they left the woods to inform their family of the great news. Grandfather Lawrence was thrilled by the match, he had been hoping for it for almost as long as Laurie. He decided that he would send them to Europe for their wedding tour. Meg and John both were thrilled and thought it about time the two settled down. Marmee and Father were both happy, but hoped that they wouldn't end up killing each other whenever they had a fight, which everybody knew they would have plenty of those; they were both to alike to not get into rows, but at least making up would be a lot funnier. Little sweet Beth was very happy that Laurie and Jo were happy and that they would eventually settle down very close by; she didn't like her family leaving. Old Hannah thought they would be very good together, if they could stay out of trouble, which she very much doubted they could. The only one who didn't seem happy about the news was Amy, but then she had always had a little crush on Laurie. She had hoped once she was old enough that he would turn his attentions to her instead of Jo, after all she was much prettier, so she had been told; but apparently Laurie was not interested in looks. Oh well thought Amy, I'm going to Europe with Aunt March, I'm sure I will meet some rich handsome man there.

The Happy couple was married three months later and left on their wedding tour of Europe. After which they returned home to the Lawrence manor, across from Orchard House. Amy stayed in Europe for several years and eventually married Teddy's old college buddy Fred Vaughn. When she did return home to America it was not to Concord but to Boston. She never came home much. Little Beth though she had always been sickly since the scarlet fever, did marry for a short time to a young preacher, she eventually lost her battle and slipped away leaving behind a very broken hearted husband and daughter, and all her family. Life never was the same after that, but Jo knew if she had let Teddy go all those years ago, she would have been completely lost when Beth died, as it was she grieved horribly. However, through her pain she was able to write her greatest story and have it published, Beth would live forever through the book that was about their childhood.

The End


End file.
